sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Race through Timing: Stranger Paradox/Episodio 13
Narrador: ... Raizer: Hmm... Wow, este lugar es increíble, ¿debería quedármelo para mí y hacerlo mi guarida secreta? Voz Fantasmal: Vete de aquí... Raizer: ¿Y si no quiero? Voz Fantasmal: Vete... No despiertes al espíritu que aquí yace... Raizer: ¿Espíritu? ¡Wow! ¡Yo quiero! :::Raizer activa un mecanismo Voz Fantasmal: ¡Imbécil! (Desaparece) Raizer: Gracias. Artheus: Rghh... ¿Quién eres? Raizer: Soy Raizer, yo te he despertado, así que ahora obedece mis órdenes. Artheus: ... ¡JAJAJA! ¿¡ES UN CHISTE!? No. :::Artheus golpea a Raizer con un puño de oscuridad Raizer: Auch... ¡Ni me dol- :::Artheus le da en la cara a Raizer y éste se desmaya Artheus: Mucho mejor. 480px|center 250px Mientras tanto Suzuya: (Tararea música) Slayd: ... ¿Y tú qué piensas pasártela ahí tirado escuchando música? Suzuya: (Voltea a ver a Slayd) Sí, ¿por? Slayd: ... Ah ok, sigue con lo tuyo. Suzuya: I'm so happy, 'cause today I've found my friends... Slayd: ¡TODO MENOS CANTAR! Suzuya: Viejo cara de Big Boss amargado. (Sale de la casa) Slayd: ... Aaah ok. Suzuya: (Caminando por la acera) Debería buscar a Synth y Long, así nos vamos a una fiesta o algo. :::Suzuya siguió caminando hasta que llegó a una cafetería donde se encontró con Synth y Long Synth: ¡Hey Suzuya! ¿Cómo estás, compañero? Long: Hola Suzuya, hombre, ¿aún sigues festejando? Suzuya: Séh, yo vivo a todo dar. Synth: Te recuerdo que fue Spirit el que venció a Necrosia y a ti te pateó el c- Suzuya: CÁLLATE. Synth: ... Ok. Suzuya: ¡MESERO! ¡Traiga unos cafés acá! Long: Pero yo... Suzuya: Nada. Long: Hmm. Unos minutos más tarde Suzuya: ¿Y qué cuentan? Synth: Tengo que ir a liberar a Willy. Suzuya: ¿Eh? Synth: ¡QUE TENGO QUE IR AL BAÑO! :::Synth sale corriendo Suzuya: ... Colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado. Mientras tanto Zeikai: (Buscando entre escombros) ¿Habrá algo útil por aquí? :::Zeikai sigue buscando y encuentra varias partes de metal Zeikai: ¡Ja! Parece que la muerte de ese tal Kanters me beneficiará a mí. :::Zeikai ve algo rojo sobresaliendo de los escombros Zeikai: ... ¿Qué es eso? (Se acerca y lo saca) Metal Slayd: BZZ... Error... Zeikai: ... ¡UN COMPLETO ROBOT! ¡Quizá pueda repararlo y usarlo para mis fines! ¡Definitivamente esto funcionará! :::Zeikai guarda las partes mecánicas en un maletín, toma a Metal Slayd y se va Mientras tanto en Prairie Route Artheus: Hmm... Creo que mis habilidades se han oxidado... Entrenaré tirando aquellos árboles de un puñetazo... Y en la cafetería :::En estruendo se escucha a la distancia Suzuya: ... ¿Escucharon eso? Long: No, se me cayeron los oídos. Suzuya: Deberíamos ir a revisar. Synth: Nah, si quieres nos quedamos aquí parados. Suzuya: Ok, como les decía... Synth: ¡Es broma tarado! ¡Vamos a revisar! :::Los tres salen corriendo Long: Seguro es Spirit de nuevo... Suzuya: Agh, seguro es Ayuzus haciendo estupideces. Synth: Yo le voy más a Raizer. Long: ¿Quieres apostar? Synth: Ok, si es Spirit te pagaremos 2 dólares, si es Ayuzus le pagaremos 2 dólares a Suzuya... Y si es Raizer me pagan 50 dólares. Suzuya: ¡Eh! ¡Eso no es- :::Suzuya recibe un puñetazo Artheus: Maldita sea, ¿quienes son ustedes? Suzuya: ... ¿UN F-FANTASMA? Synth: ... Yo me voy... Long: Yo igual... Artheus: ¡NO IRÁN A NINGÚN LADO! :::Los tres reciben un puñetazo de Artheus y así acaba el episodio -Ending- 250px Categoría:Episodios